Ten Drabbles
by BaleyNaleyBrucas
Summary: Put your music on shuffle, write a drabble for each of the first ten songs that come up. Some a tad bit AU, but based off real events. Feel free to do your own!


**Hi. Being sick sucks. Completely and utterly sucks. I'm NEVER SICK, and I'm going insane. Gr. Okay, well, since my head feels like it's floating in the clouds, I can't really update S&S like I was planning to. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow and I can update. For now though, this is what I did for the past half hour. And I hope some of them aren't complete and total rambling or something because I'm basically high off of cold medicine and I feel like my body is just one array of parts that aren't put together.**

**Review, please. :)**

**

* * *

****Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

**Ace of Base – I Saw the Sign – Brooke Davis**

After years of not understanding herself and the people around her, something finally hit Brooke. Although Peyton had still hurt her incredibly back in their high school years, she had finally forgiven her. Sure, their friendship was never the same, and it never would be, but Brooke knew that there wasn't anything you could do in the aftermath.

Her life had basically fallen into place when she started putting herself first. It was weird at first, and it was extremely hard to think of what she wanted above what others seemed to desire. Everything clicked into place though, and she was overly grateful for finally being able to understand how to live her life.

She was now the proud mother of not only her foster child, Samantha Walker, but also to a baby girl named Julia. Julian, her long-term boyfriend, had helped her throughout the past year more than anyone else ever could. He had been there when times got rough, but he also knew how to let her be independent. He didn't pity her, or smother her, or try to take control. Their relationship had great balance, and he was an extraordinary father figure for her two girls.

None of this would have been possible if Brooke hadn't realized that in order to be happy, she needed to find what made her happy first. That meant putting herself first, and thank god she did.

**Carrie Underwood – All-American Girl – Haley James Scott**

Haley was the youngest in her family. She was the baby, and there were only two boys in her family, not including her father. She was supposed to be a boy, actually, but the doctors were obviously wrong. Her daddy used to tell her stories when she was little about how he had had visions of what it would be like to raise another son. He told her that he had been overly excited, but the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she, being a girl and all, was perfect.

Then high school came. Haley fell in love, and fell in love hard. Nathan Scott. He was her one and only, cliché knight in shining armor, her everything. Nathan fell in love too, and they began their life together. She was his everything too. At least, she was his everything until their daughter came into the world.

That's when Nathan Scott fell in love for the second time. One look at his beautiful brown haired, brown-eyed daughter had him weak in the knees. He vowed to protect the little girl, who he and Haley, with the help of Brooke, had decided to name Nataley. She was his everything.

**TATU – All About Us – Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Haley James Scott**

Best friends wasn't just a term of endearment for Brooke, Haley, and Peyton. It was a promise. A promise to love, protect, trust, provide, and comfort. They had been through a lot in the years they had known each other, and they knew that what was going to happen in the future may be just as bad, but they also knew they had each other. Forever. When Nathan, Lucas, or Julian pissed them royally off, or when Jamie, Sam, or any of the other kids scared the young mothers half to death, they turned to each other.

When Haley had trouble trusting Nathan again, when Peyton was terrified something would happen to her unborn baby, when Brooke felt empty, they saved each other, and that was one constant they knew they'd always have in their lives.

**The All American Rejects – Dirty Little Secret – Brooke and Julian**

Brooke was…well, she was scared. No, not scared. Nervous was a better word. She had no idea whatsoever on how to explain to Peyton that not only was she dating Julian, but she was also completely, entirely, and absolutely in love with the man.

Sure, Peyton had told her that she was in love with Lucas, but that seemed…different…somehow.

"Julian, I can't! I don't know how! She's going to have a full out Goldilocks freak out, and then she'll try to talk me out of dating you. She still doesn't trust you with me!"

Julian rolled his eyes, "Brooke Davis, you are the biggest bullshitter I've ever met. Peyton gave you permission to date me. She pushed you towards me. Plus, she already threatened to murder me if I hurt you. I'm pretty sure she's fine with us being together."

Groaning, Brooke pushed her hair out of her face. "We aren't just together, that's the problem, Julian!" she screamed, her frustration showing.

Julian walked over and grabbed onto his girlfriend's waist, pulling her into a comforting hug. "I love you too, Brooke."

"Wha-You…What…I…huh? I didn't…say…what?" Brooke stumbled over her words in complete and utter shock. She hadn't said she loved him. What the hell?

"You didn't have to say anything. I love you too, Brooke."

"Can we please not tell Peyton?"

Laughing, Julian swung her up into his arms and walked towards her bedroom, kicking the door open and throwing her onto the bed gently. "We can wait a while."

Brooke pumped her arms in the air in triumph. "I love you!"

**Amy Grant – Oh, As the Years Go By – Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas**

Saying high school and college had been difficult for the five pack would most definitely be an understatement. All five would agree it was completely worth it though. Happy. It was a word that the five hadn't experienced much before, but they were happy now.

Haley and Nate were finally on the right track. Haley was expecting triplets, who Jamie had so affectionately named one, two, and three. Anytime that was brought up, Haley's eyes would narrow towards her son and explain that the little boy was just a tad jealous that he wouldn't be the only child anymore. Jamie loved them already though, and Nathan was ecstatic.

Haley wasn't the only one expecting a baby. Peyton and Lucas had just gotten married, and Peyton was currently seven months pregnant with a baby girl who they planned to call Anna Elisabeth Scott, after both of Peyton's mothers. Lucas had just finished his third book, a sequel to his first bestseller.

Last, but certainly not least, was Brooke. Sam was calling her mom, she was in the process of adopting a Russian baby girl, and Julian had just proposed. Oh, and her new clothing line was doing amazingly.

Although the five had their rough spots, they wouldn't be where they are now if it wasn't for each other's constant support and love. The years had certainly gone by.

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause – Lily Scott**

"Lukie," four-year-old Lily Scott screeched into the phone.

"Lily-pad, calm down. I promise you Mommy wasn't cheating on Andy," Lucas explained calmly, trying to erase his sister's worries.

"But she was kissin Santy! I seen her," Lily persisted, tears welling up in her little eyes.

"Andy isn't mad, kiddo. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No," Lily sniffled, trying to hold back her sobs. "Are you sure, Lukie?"

"I'm sure, Lil. Go ask him if you don't believe me. Mommy was just kissing Santa Clause like she would kiss another friend. She was thanking him for bringing you all your presents."

"My presents," Lily mumbled, already loosing interest in the real reason she had called her big brother. "I get more presents when we come over later today, huh?"

Chuckling loudly, Lucas shook his head. "Goodbye, Lily-pad. I love you."

"Love you too, Lukie. Oh! Make sure you tell Auntie Peyt you aren't mad that she kissed Santy last night."

**Taylor Swift – I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Naley**

Nathan was making her feel like she was sixteen years old again. They had taken a much needed, way delayed honeymoon. Jamie was staying with his cherished Aunt Brooke, and Nathan and Haley were in London.

"It's raining," Haley giggled out before Nathan's body crushed over her own. Squirming under him, she smiled suggestively. "It's pouring!"

Nathan snorted. "You're a dork."

"No. I'm a nerd, try to keep up."

Nathan's lips flew to Haley's. She felt like he was sucking the oxygen out of her body every time his lips made any sort of movement.

Pulling away from him, she smiled brightly. "Nathan Royal Scott. I hope you know that you are the only person who can make me feel like I'm riding on clouds just by kissing me."

"I better be the only person," he retorted arrogantly, but a bit of jealousy arose in his voice as well.

Shaking her head at her husband, Haley leant up to crash her lips back onto his. "I'm only me when I'm with you."

**Kenny Chesney – There Goes My Life – Jamie (future)**

"Jamie," the brunette whispered, complete fear showing in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

Jamie simply shook his head and pulled her into a loose hug. "It's not your fault," he promised.

"What are we going to do," she sobbed, clutching at his shirt as he tightened the embrace.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Baley! Let's go," Julia screamed from the top of the staircase as she watched her three-year-old grab her teddy bear and kiss her daddy goodnight. The

look that passed between her mother and her Aunt Haley made her roll her eyes. Baley's name was a combination of Brooke and Haley, and the two would never let anyone forget it.

"Commin, Mama," the little strawberry blonde yelled, tumbling up the stairs. Jamie winked at his wife as he watched her pick up the little girl and carry her to bed.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Jesus, Bay. You're spending way too much time with your grams," Jamie laughed as he forced the trunk full of college essentials shut.

"Yeah well, I'll be in California with her now, so expect me to bring double this back when I come home for Christmas break!"

Julia laughed as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Somehow, that actually scares me."

"You'd do the same," Baley promised her mother before grabbing the credit card Jamie was holding out for her.

"Watch it, Baley," Jamie warned before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Be safe. Call us when you get there. I love you, princess."

"Love you too Daddy," Baley promised, leaning up on her tiptoes to give her father a bone crushing hug.

Jamie wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders as he watched Baley drive away. "Wow," Julia whispered.

"Wow," he agreed, blinking the tears back furiously.

**Ninedays – Story of a Girl – Brooke Davis**

She was crying when he got home.

"Brooke," he called softly. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, baby?"

She ran up to hug Julian and motioned towards her daughter's room. "Jules has a date tonight."

Trying to hold back the furious look on his face, Julian took a look at his wife. "I want his social security number, and his driver's license number, and-"

Brooke cut him off by giggling. "Oh, god, we're being insane, crazy, psycho parents, aren't we?"

Laughing, Julian nodded his head. "Yeah." He wiped the tears off of her face. "Yeah we are," he agreed, earning himself a full out dimpled smile.

Years ago, he'd never thought that was even possible. Brooke Davis-Baker had come a long way, he mused.

**Daniel Powter – Bad Day – Brooke and Haley**

"Chocolate," Brooke yelled at Haley, scowl permanently on her face.

"Chocolate's good," agreed Haley, handing Brooke a spoon before grabbing the chocolate ice cream out of the freezer. Sitting down next to her best friend, they both dug in.

"Today sucked," Brooke huffed out as she stuck a huge amount of ice cream into her mouth.

"High five for that," Haley mumbled out, high fiving the taller girl.

"I can't believe Julian."

"I can't believe Nathan."

"Grrrr."

"You know what we need?"

"What?"

"Music. Come on, we'll dance it out," Haley propositioned, walking towards the stereo in the kitchen and putting on some random depressing song on some random radio station. "Come on, Tigger."

Brooke immediately joined Haley as they swayed and jumped offbeat to the music blaring out of the speakers.

Smiling slightly at each other, they continued dancing.

"We had such bad days," Brooke informed Haley after they were done dancing it out.

"High five for that," Haley mumbled out again, high fiving Brooke again before they both burst into laughter.

* * *

**Feel free to do your own challenge!**


End file.
